


Nobody messes with Summers bird. Nobody.

by thequietcanadian



Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hummingbird Week (RWBY), Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: its the Vytal festival! a time when all nations bring together there strongest in order to strengthen bonds.Summer's doing just that and has become particularly good friends with one James Ironwood. or at least she thought she was until he fucked with her birdie. Summer will stop at nothing to show him what happens when you fuck with her partner. Nothing.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nobody messes with Summers bird. Nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> its day two of Hummingbird week! hope everyone enjoys! comment and Kudos are much appreciated and thanks for checking out my work!

At first Summer doesn’t know why Qrow’s shoulders are just a bit more slumped then usual, or why the cocky smirk on his face is slower to come. She’s not sure why Qrow makes up excuses to avoid being within the same range as one James Ironwood. Summer likes him, for the most part, he’s a stickler for the rules, as most Atlas students were but he made fair points about needing to strengthen bonds between the kingdoms. The Vytal festival is suppose to do that and so far, it has, Summer had interacted with so many people from so many different places and it amazed her how people with so many different world views could still come together and be friends, could come together to protect the world. Summer forgot though that for Qrow things were different. His semblance caused him to meet people in the worst ways possible, and often times clouded their views of him. It was one of these instances that brought to attention just what exactly was going on between her partner and Ironwood.

Summer had just come back from showing some students from Atlas their training halls and explained the process of how teams were formed. To see the look of shock on their faces after telling them they were hurled into the forest to find chess pieces of all things was priceless. She’d race backed to the dorms to find Qrow, wide smile still on her face, when the halls lights had flickered and turned off. Summer slowed, aware more then anyone else that Qrow’s semblance was reacting to his emotions and he had to be pretty upset to have the lights of nearly the whole dorm wing shut off. Summer was about to pull out her scroll and call him to see what was wrong, when she heard a voice speak.

“How did some one like you, end up with Summer as a partner?” Summer peaked around the corner to see James, standing arrogantly in front of Qrow who’s slumped form, seemed to shrink further in James presence. The large sweater Qrow wore only seemed to amplify the difference between the two men. Summer stood there in a bit of shock; it had been ages since Summer had seen Qrow act like this, as his confidence grew, the less often he’d resort to thought of self loathing, and hatred. To see him like this stirred something inside Summer, something she hadn’t felt in a while.

“I mean she deserves so much better than a walking catastrophe” James tone was mocking, and cruel, and Summer nearly gasped out loud at the way she was speaking to Qrow. The anger she’d felt a moment before, ignited into white hot rage, it had taken her months to convince Qrow that he was more then just his semblance. Even longer to convince him that she wanted him as a partner. She had spent countless hours searching for him in the emerald forest after his semblance had caused something bad to happen. It wasn’t just that though Summer had needed him to see that people besides Raven wanted him around and James had the audacity to try and tear that all down. She was about to intervene and drag Qrow away from the cruel man that stood before him, when he spoke again.

“Your name is fitting for it I guess, crows being harbingers of death” Qrow wouldn’t meet his eyes and Summer had to wonder how long this had been going down for Qrow to not even make a snarky retort. It hurt to watch, but what came next left Summer reeling.

“Tell me were your parents as stupid as you are or did you just not know how to spell your own name?” Summer heard it before she saw what was happening, there was a loud rumble as a pipe broke, and water began spilling into the hallway. James just let out a humourless laugh.

“Always causing trouble for other people, I hope it doesn’t get her killed in the end” Summer heard the click of his shoes on the marble floor signalling his retreat. Trying to regain her composure. She finally turned the corner, to see Qrow staring at the ground resolutely.

“Qrow?” Summer says quietly. Her voice echos off the walls, before dying off. The hall seems lonelier, darker than she remembers it being a moment before even with the lights off. The only sound being the water splashing onto the red carpet, which was quickly beginning to soak the floor.

“Qrow?” She tries again, and this time, Qrow looks up, blinking a few times before an easy smile replaces the hurt that was there a moment ago, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He pulls down the hood on his sweater, lacing his fingers behind his head, trying to act casual. Summer doesn’t doubt that if she hadn’t seen what she just had it would have likely worked. She wasn’t always as perceptive as she needed to be, and she was thankful that she’d gotten to witness the events that had just transpired. It meant she could deal with them head on.

“Hey Sum, what’s up?” What was up was that she was going to beat a man within an inch of his life, but Summer wasn’t going to tell him that, or actually go through with it but she could dream. It didn’t mean she was going to let James get away with it though. No for now she’d plot and scheme, a plan forming in her mind, she’d get her revenge for Qrow. For now, though she had a sad little bird to take care of.

“Birdie get this! So, remember those Atlas students I was giving a tour too?” Qrow gave her a shrug, pretending, she knew like he didn’t know what she was talking about, a small pout formed on her lips.

“Come on birdie you remember!” A smirk passed over his face, before he shoved his hands into his pockets leaning forward slightly as he slowly came closer to her.

“I do?” She rolled her eyes at him, and they both began to fall into the normalcy of their routine. A tease here, a jab there, one of them would laugh. They both knew the motions by now.

“Yes, I told you! You’re such a birdbrain sometimes! Anyways so I told them about how teams were formed” Qrow’s eyebrow raised, but he motions for her to continue as they both start walking towards their dorm.

“So apparently atlas academy uses an algorithm to create their teams, each person is matched perfectly” Qrow’s smile seemed to falter for a second, enough for Summer to wonder if she should even be telling him about it now. She had meant to get him smiling not worry about what James had just said she plowed ahead anyways, hoping she’d get a better reaction in a moment.

“You should have seen their faces when I told them we were launched into the Emerald forest and how partners were picked”

“Yeah must have been a real sight” Qrow wouldn’t look at her and he fiddled on the strings of his hoodie. Summer wondered if she should bring up what she saw and nip Qrow’s self-hating thoughts in the bud. Or she could go deal with James now, kicking his ass would at least make her feel better, and Qrow would probably get a kick out of it as well. Except… she didn’t want to leave Qrow when he was like this. He had a tendency to wallow in his self pity too often for Summers liking.

Not paying attention, Summer didn’t realize that the carpet was bunched up until she was sprawled our on the floor. She pushed herself up into a sitting position dusting herself off. Qrow took in a sharp breath causing Summer to look up. Qrow looked devastated, and Summer wasn’t sure why until, she felt something sticky sliding down her forearms. She pulled her arm up to get a look at them. From her elbow to about mid-fore arm had been scrapped, along with the shins of her knees. It stung a bit but Summer had, had far worse.

“I’m so sorry Summer, this, this is my fault” Summer frowned, at his rushed words.

“Qrow I should have been paying attention to where I was going, it’s not-“

“But it is my fault! I’d I hadn’t been here it wouldn’t have happened!” Summer gave him a sceptical look.

“You don’t know that. That carpet would still be bunched up even if you weren’t here”

“But now your hurt” Summer gave him a small shrug.

“A few scraps and bruises aren’t going to kill me”

“Summer we have a match in two days, those won’t be healed by then”

“So, my aura’s slightly depleted big whoop I’ve fought in worse condition” Qrow gave her a frustrated look.

“We could lose, and it’ll be my fault” Qrow wouldn’t look at her instead choosing to look down the hall.

“Qrow”

“You should have a better partner, some who’s better than I’ll ever be” Qrow strode off, not stopping as Summer sat there dumbfounded, before anger replaced it. Screw waiting to pay James back, she would do it now. Qrow deserves better then this, and she was going to prove it to him.

It only took Summer an hour to get the tar she needed from the weapon maintenance class room. Professor Nix looks up exactly once from her book, takes one look at Summer with her manic sort of determination and decides that whatever Summers was doing she didn’t want to know about it. Summer was grateful it meant she didn’t have to lie to anyone. The feathers though were harder to procure. But with some explaining to one of the avian fauna’s in a lower year she managed to get them. Summer knows it’s due to the fact that Qrow once kicked someone’s ass for them when they’d tried to touch her wings, but she wasn’t going to say anything if anyone asked. Which left only one thing left in her plan convincing Qrow to be in James vicinity for more than thirty seconds and without either of them getting suspicious. It was easy enough to convince James to meet up with her, she’d just invited him to dinner. Asking if he could pick her up from her dorm, the message on her scroll made Summer want to gag, with the number of forced niceties it had in it. It meant though that she only had a small window to convince Qrow to come and considering he had already switched into his sleep clothes it was going to be hard.

“I invoke the partner agreement rule fifteen” Qrow turned over in his bed pulling up the covers.

“Nooo Summer, I don’t want to”

“Sucks rule fifteen says you have too” Qrow let out a groan from under his comforter.

“Rule seventeen overrides fifteen”

“Only in the case of midterm season, you know the rules Qrow come on” He let out a huff.

“Remind me again why I listen to you?”

“Because I’m your partner” Qrow was silent for a moment, and Qrow attempted to curl into himself on his bed before Summer jumped on him.

“Rule fifteen states that if invoked the partner in question must, come at the other persons request no questions asked” Qrow let out another groan, as he started to sit up blanket falling off his shoulders as he did so.

“Can’t I just-“

“No now come on” she tugged on his arm, just as there was a knock on the door.

“Summer are you ready too- oh, I didn’t realize it would be the three of us” the smile on James face faltered for a moment, before returning full force. James stared Qrow down as Summer stood there shifting from foot to foot. James had dressed up putting on a pair of nice slacks and a white button up, accompanied by a red tie. He’d put gel through his hair, it seemed as well. It was the exact opposite of how Qrow was currently dressed, a pair of sweat pants with a t-shirt with a bird with blue and brown feathers that said I’ve never been one to half-ass shenanigans. It was one of his favourites Summer had given it to him as a winter solstice present. The difference in the twos apparel though had Qrow looking like he wanted to be swallowed up by a hole. In the bathroom she swears she heard something crack. They’d need another mirror replaced later, preferably before the dance.

“Yep all three of us won’t that be fun?” Both men disagreed, but didn’t say anything as Summer happily skipped towards the door.

“wait I need shoes Sum” Summer slowed her pace as she waited for Qrow to catch up, James merely waited impatiently in the hallway. Qrow came out wearing his pair of crow slippers, the wings flapping against the floor. The two men followed behind her fairly leisurely but the tension in the hall was palpable.

“Summer it’s faster if we go left” Qrow shouted as she made a hard right.

“I know but don’t you think James would like to see the main hallways staircase, it’s absolutely gorgeous!” There was some grumbling from behind her but she didn’t care, instead she skipped down the hall, before reaching the stairs in question, only a few students were milling about, but one look at Summer and they all got out of her way. She tipped the bucket of tar down the stairs, just as the two of them rounded the corner, she smiled at them for a moment, and James was about to say something, when he slipped, sliding down the stairs. Summer faster then either of the two men could comprehend was zooming down after jim but not in help no, she dropped the remains of the buckets contents onto the front of James covering him from head to toe, James stood at the bottom of the stairs a moment later uncomprehendingly. Summer took this time to activate her semblance and in a flurry of rose petals, released the feathers, creating a mini whirlwind around him. By the time she’d stopped James was covered in black feathers. Rage burned in his eyes, as Summer cackled at him. Before abruptly stopping and approaching the irate man.

“Now you’re going to listen to me, and listen to me real fucking well understand?” She didn’t wait for a response.

“If you ever and I mean ever imply that Qrow isn’t the best partner I could have asked for again, then I promise you I’ll kick your ass so hard that you won’t even remember what year it is when I’m done with you, do I make myself clear?” James didn’t answer and it only stirred the anger that had been building in her all day. She kicked him in the shins, in quick succession bringing him to his knees.

“Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” James gave her a nod.

“Good.” With that she turned on her heels and headed back up the stairs, the students in the hall staring in shock before breaking out into laughter. Summer noted with satisfaction that quite a few of them had filmed the ordeal. Half way up the steps Summer stopped for a moment before whirling around again.

“Clean this up, least you can do after learning a lesson” she turned again, reaching the top of the landing, and grabbed Qrow’s arm. She practically dragged him, as he stood in shock at the once high and might atlas academy student. Qrow whipped out his scroll to get a few shoots before Summer dragged him out of view. The videos would be circulating soon enough, and it meant she didn’t have long before Tai and Raven found out and demand the whole story from her, So she marched them back to their dorm not stopping until they were in the confines of their room.

“Summer? Why did you?” The question hung in the air a moment, Qrow staring down at his feet in embarrassment, Summer figured he’d just realized that she’d over heard the conversation from earlier. Summer lifted his face up so he’d be looking at her, a gentle tenderness in her face.

“Because you’re my partner and I wouldn’t have it any other way”

“But but you could have some one who doesn’t bring tragedy every where they go you could have some one who isn’t cursed” Summer frowned at him.

“I’d rather have you. cursed or not”

“But-”

“We found each other in that forest for a reason Qrow”

“But if it was like in atlas with the algorithm-“

“How boring that would be! To have someone who’s so similar to me that I never see anything different” Summer knew that Qrow was trying to find some excuse to justify what he was feeling, but she’d always have a counter. She cared about him to much not too.

“I can’t even spell my name right” Summer nearly laughed, if the embarrassment that was in his voice wasn’t so very apparent.

“I like how your names spelt, it’s how I know who MY Qrow is” A blush dusted across Qrow’s cheeks and crimson eyes darted away.

“Your Qrow?” Summer giggled, before leaning down pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Yes, my Qrow” Summer felt arms wrap around her, as Qrow finally allowed himself to relax.

“Did you see the look on his face?” Qrow asked after a moment breaking out into a loud laugh, Summer joined him.

“I’ve never seen someone look so shocked in my life!” The both of them were doubled over, past pains forgotten for now. And if the next day Summer got chewed out by not only the headmaster of Beacon but Atlas as well, she didn’t care. Nobody treated her Qrow like that, nobody.


End file.
